1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to solar cells, and more particularly but not exclusively to solar cell fabrication processes and structures.
2. Description of the Background Art
Solar cells are well known devices for converting solar radiation to electrical energy. Sliver cells are solar cells manufactured from thin slivers of monocrystalline silicon. Currently available sliver cells are manufactured by micro machining narrow grooves that extend through a thickness of a silicon wafer. Solar cells are manufactured on the resulting strips, i.e., slivers, cut from the wafer. This allows sliver cells to be manufactured using less silicon compared to other solar cell designs. Sliver cells are available from Origin Energy of Australia.
The present disclosure pertains to methods and apparatus for metallization of back contact sliver cells and other solar cells.